


Primera Transformación

by Ghraentseell



Series: THIHV/Vampire AU (EHESV) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mates, Multi, Peril, Polyamory, Shapeshifting, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghraentseell/pseuds/Ghraentseell
Summary: ¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTOY ATASCADO? Lance se lamento, elevando una pata y mirándola con desesperanza. ¡No puedo estar atascado como este extraño animal para siempre!“Para siempre es ligeramente dramático,” Shiro suspiró. “Y te me haces bastante real.”Lance se tiro de costado en el polvo dramáticamente, colgando la cabeza y agachando las orejas. Bueno, entonces que soy, ¿huh?“Un perrito-poni,” Keith dijo, riéndose.Te voy a morder, Lance advirtió, entrecerrando los ojos y mostrando los dientes. Keith no parecía impresionado.





	Primera Transformación

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004943) by [magisterpavus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus/pseuds/magisterpavus). 



> Todo el amor del mundo para @saltyshiro

_“Kolivan, ¡Creí que dijiste que esto iba a ser un trabajo fácil!”_ Keith resoplo por el comunicador.

_“No te atrevas a culparme por este desastre, Kogane,”_ Kolivan gruño. _“Tu ciertamente no has sido de ayuda.”_

La voz de Shiro continuo inmediatamente, cortante. _“Kolivan, no culpes a Keith; no es su culpa que no supiéramos sobre los refuerzos – ese era tu trabajo.”_

Lance gruño. _Sires_. “¿Chicos, podrían cortarlo por cinco segundos para que pueda pensar? Gracias.”

_“Secundó eso,”_ Ulaz refunfuño. _“Thace, ¿Cuál es tu posición?”_

Hubo algo de estática por los comunicadores, después Thace dijo, con chasquidos de interferencia y el claro sonido de una lucha de fondo, _“Estamos– en un mal sitio– todos los criadores rodeados– sin camino.”_

Lance estaba ceñudo. “Thace, ¿Dónde tienen a los criadores?”

_“La ciudadela central,”_ Thace respondió. _“_ El _Comandante Throk y sus mejores soldados están resguardándolo– amenazaron con matar a todos los cautivos dentro si atacamos – incluso a los bebés y niños.”_

Los labios de Lance se retrajeron de sus dientes con disgusto. “Si, pues, eso no va a funcionar,” zampo.

_“Tiene que haber otro modo,”_ Keith insistió. _“¿Hunk? ¿Tienes alguna imagen del plano del cuartel y el mapa térmico?”_

_“Dame un segundo,”_ Hunk murmuró, entre estática. _“La entrada principal está bloqueada...los sensores térmicos señalan un gran grupo de vampiros resguardándolo, como dijo Thace. Oh, hombre...hay al menos treinta criadores ahí, y lo que parece ser unas cuantas docenas de infantes.”_ Todos contuvieron el aliento. _“Este tipo Throk realmente es todo un caso, ¿huh? Espera... ¡Hay conductos de ventilación! Están conectados al piso principal en el área de calderas que pasaron antes. Aunque, parecen bastante estrechos...sería muy poco espacio para ustedes.”_

_“Lance y Keith puede que sean suficientemente pequeños para entrar ahí,”_ Shiro reflexiono.

_“¿Y luego de que entren?”_ Kolivan dijo con duda. _“Hay guardias dentro de los que deberán ocuparse.”_

_“Nosotros nos encargamos,”_ dijo Keith.

“Con las dagas de Keith y mi magia, lo lograremos,” Lance concordó. “Nos encargaremos de los guardias, protejan a los criadores, entonces tendremos a Throk y sus soldados rodeados y ustedes podrán atacar sin preocuparse sobre la seguridad de los criadores. Pan comido.”

_“Sean cuidadosos y manténgannos al tanto,”_ dijo Shiro.

“Entendido,” Lance murmuro, silencio su comunicador mientras iba por el pasadizo de enfrente. Era bañado por la misma inquietante luz purpura de cada una de las fortalezas Galra en que se habían infiltrado por los últimos quince años, las cuales eran...un montón. Esta, la del Comandante Throk, era una de las más grandes en la lista. Lance no había esperado encontrar muchos vampiros en mitad del desierto de Sonora, pero Throk era escurridizo...y aparentemente Lotor intencionadamente le había dado la peor locación de cuartel. Lance nunca había compartido opinión con Lotor, pero en este caso...se le ocurrió que Throk quizás se lo merecía.

Los esclavos en su cuarte habían sido las más desnutridos y abusados que la espada de Marmora se hubiera topado, el número de heridos y muertos eran sido insuperables. Ahí había un serio problema de sobrepoblación en esclavos, lo cual llevaba a enfermedades, deformidades por endogamia, sobrealimentación, y un montón más de otros problemas. En resumen, era un desastre y una tragedia, Lance estaría aliviado cuando terminarán con este lugar de una vez por todas.

Pero antes, tienen que salvar a los cuidadores y sus niños. Lance retrocedió hacia el cuarto de calderas y descubrió a Keith esperando por el ahí, viéndose preocupado y manchado en sangre negra de vampiro que no era suya. “Este sitio apestas, ¿huh?” dijo Lance mientras Keith tiraba de las rendijas de los conductos, tirándolas ruidosamente al suelo.

“Es bastante horrible,” Keith concordó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Entre más rápido salgamos, mejor ¿Listo para patear algunos traseros Galra?”

“Siempre,” dijo Lance, dándole un firme choque de cinco antes meterse por el primer conducto, mientras Keith tomaba el segundo. Encendió su comunicador nuevamente, estremeciéndose ante el fuerte eco dentro del apretado espacio, y comenzó a gatear.

“Entramos,” dijo Lance. “¿Cómo van, Thace?”

_“Throk sigue siendo un imbécil.”_

“Sorprendente,” Lance dijo. “Hunk, direcciones ¿Puedes?”

_“Seguro, compañero. Tienes que seguir por la derecha; el conducto se ensancha sobre la ciudadela asi que sabrán cuando lleguen. Parece que solo tendrán que saltar...es un largo descenso.”_

“Somos resistentes,” dijo Lance. “¿No, Keith?”

_“Puedo volar,”_ Keith señaló. _“Tú eres quien debería estar preocupado.”_

“¿Eso te pregunté, chico murciélago?” Lance resoplo. Continuaron en silencio, hasta que efectivamente, los conductos se ensancharon y Lance sintió aire frio desde debajo suyo, acompañado de suaves sollozos y lloriqueos... y la amarga esencia de miedo mezclada con sangre, depuración, y niños. Lance entrecerró los ojos. “¿Keith?”

_“Listo a tu señal.”_

“Ahora,” Lance dijo, empujando la rejilla con las afiladas garras y lanzándose desde el techo. No golpeo inmediatamente – era una altura vertiginosa y se abalanzo hacia las canteras de las paredes en su lugar, aterrizando con fuerza y descendiendo con rapidez. Vio a Keith planeando desde el techo poco después, y luego vio a la multitud de humanos amontonados debajo, aun inconscientes de su presencia.

Estaban demasiado concentrados en los guardias Galra para notarlos. Keith también había aterrizado en la pared en forma de murciélago, y se arrastraba lentamente por la pared hacia los guardias, sus orejas se removían adelante y atrás. Lance se acercó a los guardias del otro costado. Había media docena de ellos, y mientras Lance se aproximaba determino que los dos en el medio eran los más poderosos – más viejos, tal vez, con magia más fuerte. Lance dio un largo respiro, y ser concentró hasta que pudo ver aquella magia, retorciéndose alrededor de ellos como tentadores lazos, simplemente esperando por ser arrancados de ellos. Y Lance tiro.

Los dos guardias se tambalearon, y Keith salto, cayendo sobre los indefensos vampiros con sus dagas. Lance siempre se impresionaba con su precisa rapidez, pero no tenía demasiado tiempo para estar impresionado ahora, con los otros cuatro guardias lanzándose hacia Keith. Siseando, Lance les arranco su magia hebra por hebra y dejo que Keith se encargara una vez que se tambaleaban como si estuvieran borrachos, mareados por la repentina ausencia de poder. Los ojos de Lance relucieron azul mientras se despegaba de la pared, aterrizando entre los cuerpos y empujando uno con su pie desdeñosamente. Keith limpio sus cuchillas con el uniforme de los guardias, enfundándolos después, y girando hacia los criadores.

Los humanos estaban paralizados del miedo, la mayoría de los adultos era mujeres embarazadas, aferraban a sus niños y bebés cerca a ellas. “Vinimos a ayudar,” Lance les dijo suavemente, elevando sus palmas en la universal ‘Por favor, no se asusten somos los buenos’ seña. No pareció ayudar mucho – los humanos aun asi retrocedieron cuanto pudieron cuando Lance y Keith se acercaron.

“Estarán bien,” Keith añadió con gentileza. “Nos encargaremos de Throk y sus soldados, y entonces podrán unirse a los demás que han sido liberados ya.”

Los humanos miraron entre ellos con enormes ojos confundidos, pero se mantuvieron quietos, asi que Lance lo conto como victoria. Él y Keith giraron hacia las puertas y encendieron sus comunicadores. “Guardias fuera,” dijo Keith. “Denle a ese bastardo lo que se merece.”

_“Recibido,”_ Shiro gruño, y los túneles de fuera estallaron con el ruido de batalla.

Los humanos intercambiaron miradas aterradas y varios bebés comenzaron a llorar, aun mas fuerte cuando algo pesado golpeaba con las puertas. Lance retrocedió con pose defensiva, protegiendo a los humanos mientras Keith desenvainaba sus cuchillas y comenzaba la ofensiva. Cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe, los Galra y la Espada entraron, Lance corto y arranco magia ciegamente, manteniendo a los Galra a raya. Los humanos, que no habían estado en pánico antes, seguramente ahora lo estaban ahora – a pesar de que la Espada estaba sometiendo a los Galra restantes, estaban aterradoramente cerca.

Tan cerca, de hecho, que uno de los soldados Galra logro abalanzarse y hacerse con una pequeña niña aferrada a las faldas de su madre. La madre gritó y su hija gritó incluso más fuerte – no podía tener más de tres, y sus ojos marrones estaban asustados y se llenaron de lágrimas mientras el soldado la arrastraba hacia el combate.

La madre atrapo la mirada horrorizada de Lance y se aferró a él, suplicante. “Tú, por favor, dijiste que nos liberarías– te lo suplico, ¡Trae a mi Rosa de vuelta, o la matara!”

“Te traeré a Rosa,” Lance prometió, y le dio un tranquilizador pulso de magia, no de control sino consuelo. “Yo la mantendré a salvo. Se lo prometo.”

“Por favor,” jadeo la mujer, “¡ _Apresúrate!_ ”

Lance giro sobre sus talones y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, siguiendo el sonido de los sollozos de Rosa.

Paso cerca de Shiro, quien lo miró con preocupación y confusión antes de ser distraído por un Galra con un sable. Lance agito su cabeza, apartándola de las emociones e instintos de sus Sires, y se centró en el Galra cargando a Rosa. Escapaba de la batalla, noto Lance con recelo, y camino por un túnel...una de las salidas principales. Lance maldijo y se forzó a ir más rápido, siguiendo la esencia de Rosa – miedo, juventud, y... ¿Sangre? Oh, no. ¡¿El Galra ya habían comenzado a alimentarse?!

Lance doblo en una esquina y la vio, colgada del hombro del Galra como un saco de papas. Su ira se intensifico, y sus instintos vampiros con ello, pero aún estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzar la magia del Galra. Rosa vio a Lance siguiéndolos y grito más, golpeando la espalda del Galra con sus pequeños puños. Pero era demasiado tarde – el Galra se apresuró y salió del cuartel por uno de los caminos que la Espada había dejado, y el frio viento nocturno del desierto pasaba sobre Lance mientras seguía.

El Galra pareció notar que estaba siendo seguido, porque comenzó a zigzaguear por el peligroso terreno, entre altos saguaros y áreas con choya, evitando rocas y saltando por pendientes rocosas. Lance lucho por seguir el paso, con el aguante menguando, pero con determinación fluyendo.

Debieron haber corrido millas antes de que el Galra comenzara a ceder, sus pisadas retrasándose ligeramente mientras se acercaban a una enorme pendiente de arenisca en un lugar apartado. Lance se preparó para una pelea mientras el Galra se giraba para encararlo, colmillos de fuera y orejas levantadas.

Pero en lugar de arremeter contra él, el Galra fue por el cuello de Rosa.

Lance resoplo y arranco la magia del Galra, reduciéndola en jirones antes de que sus colmillos pudieran hace contacto con la piel de la niña. El Galra cayó al suelo, con rodillas bobadas debajo de él y Lance lo acabo, hundiendo las garras con facilidad en el pecho del Galra y cerrándose en su aun latiente corazón. Había aprendido ese movimiento de Keith.

Cuando el Galra dejo de moverse y sangro en el piso, Lance miro a Rosa. No había escapado, sorpresivamente...y entonces Lance olfateo el aire y se acercó, su pierna estaba herida, cortada profundamente por las garras del Galra. No podía correr. Estaba pálida y temblaba, arrastrándose mientras él se acercaba.

“¡N-no!” jadeo, agudamente y aterrorizada, el corazón de Lance se oprimió. “¡No! ¡Quiero a mi Mamá!”

“Hey, hey, shhh, está bien. No te preocupes, estás a salvo...No voy a herirte, Rosa. Tu Mamá me envió,” Lance le dijo, hablando lenta y suavemente.

No convenció a la niña. Ella señalo a su boca. “Filoso,” murmuro, agitando su cabeza. “Ow. Malo ¡Eres como ellos!” ella señaló al Galra muerto.

“No lo soy,” dijo Lance, dando otro paso al frente, pero se encogió y cubrió su rostro. El titubeo. Odiaba usar el control, especialmente en niños, pero no quería regresarla al cuartel pataleando y gritando tampoco. Había pasado por suficiente trauma para una vida. Rebusco en su cerebro y su magia por algo, lo que fuese para permitirle llevarla de vuelta. _Por favor,_ pensó con impotencia, observando a la niña herida en el suelo ante él, _tengo que ayudarla._

Repentinamente, el cristal alrededor de su cuello centello. Lance se sorprendió– apenas lo hacía hoy en día, ya que no era realmente un cristal de Balmera. Con curiosidad, inclino su cabeza e intento escucharlo como había hecho hace ya varios años.

_Transfórmate,_ le susurro, y sin advertencia los ojos de Lance relucieron junto al cristal y su espalda se arqueo, una rápida punzada de dolor como un choque eléctrico paso por el antes de caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas y todo se reacomodo, como un extraño tipo de rompecabezas reagrupándose, algo caliente e irritante se esparció por su piel, su nariz expandiéndose y sus dientes afilándose aún más, sus articulaciones saliendo alarmantemente y su ropa cayendo en trozos al suelo y entonces –

Rosa lentamente descubrió sus ojos, y luego lo miro boquiabierta. “¿Perrito?” susurro inseguramente, estirando la mano. Toco su nariz. Lance parpadeo hacia ella, casi con bizcos – su nariz se sentía diferente. Todo se sentía diferente. Miro un poco más abajo, y… huh. Tenia ...patas. Pequeñas patas oscuras delicadas, y largas piernas delgadas que se desvanecían en un largo pelaje castaño rojizo...Lance no estaba seguro de ser un ‘perrito,’ exactamente.

Aunque, perrito o no, se sentó como uno esperando a jugar e inclino su cabeza hacia Rosa, agitando sus orejas, las cuales se sentían...bastante grandes. Ella chillo con alegría y se levantó para acariciarlo, solo para jadear con dolor cuando su pierna cedió bajo su peso. Lance se abalanzo hacia enfrente para sostener el pequeño cuerpo con su hocico, y ella se aferró agradecidamente a su cuello. “Suave,” ella murmuró.

Lance se preguntó cómo sería la mejor forma de hacerlo. Supuso que podría tomarla del cuello de su camisa con los dientes, pero eso la asustaría, y podría terminar más herida. Asi que...la única otra cosa que se le ocurría era que subiera a su espalda. Suavemente, empujo con su nariz, apresurándola a sentarse. Eso...tomo un rato. Lance maldijo su incapacidad de hablar.

Ella continuaba riendo y acariciando sus orejas distraídamente, y luego finalmente exclamo, “¡Oh! ¡Poni!” y trepo detrás de sus hombros. El sentía como se aferraba a su pelaje y espero que estuviera haciéndolo con fuerza, porque era bastante alto para un perrito y no quería que cayera. Cuando comenzó a caminar, ella hablo con deleite, “Ooh, mas rápido, ¡Poni!” y Lance amablemente comenzó un alegre trote por el desierto a pesar de no ser ni un poni o perrito.

Rosa continúo balbuceando todo el camino de vuelta, lo cual era reconfortante para Lance porque significaba que estaba bien. Sin duda no era una experiencia traumática, juzgando por la manera que continuaba ordenándole al ‘poni’ ir más rápido y riendo cada vez que las orejas de Lance se movían. Para cuando el cuartel apareció, el sol había comenzado a alumbrar el horizonte, un indicio del amanecer aproximándose, y Lance se apresuró para esconderse.

El agarre de Rosa se intensifico mientras se acercaban al cuartel. “¡Mamá!”

Lance corrió más rápido, en largas pisadas de su galope, y ella se agitaba emocionada. En efecto, su Mamá y unos cuantos criadores estaban de pie fuera con Shiro y Keith de rostro sombrío. En cuanto vieron a Lance con Rosa en su lomo, sus expresiones se transformaron a confusión.

“¿Eso es un coyote?” Keith dijo, dirigiendo la mano a su cuchillo. Después olfateo en el aire y se paralizó. “Espera – ¡Es _Lance_!”

Los ojos de Shiro se ensancharon, emitiendo dorado. “¡¿Lance?!”

Lance hizo un sonido. No era uno particularmente bueno, entre un rugido y un ladrido, y todos saltaron, incluso Rosa. “¡Poni!” se quejó, golpeando su cuello suavemente. “¡Demasiado ruidoso!”

Lance giro su cabeza para acariciar su mano como disculpa antes de correr hacia los otros. Keith y Shiro parpadearon con asombro. Lance los ignoro a favor de regresar a Rosa con su madre, agachando su cuerpo para que pudiera bajar y su madre pudiera tomarla, sosteniéndola cerca y sollozando con alivio. “¡Mamá!” Rosa exclamó. “¡Perrito-poni me salvo!” puso los dedos junto a su boca como colmillos. “¡Hizo que se fueran!”

“Gracias,” dijo la madre de Rosa a Lance con cautela. Lance hizo ruido y asintió hacia la pierna de Rosa. Su madre frunció el ceño, observando, y entonces jadeo cuando vio la sangre. “¡Oh! Oh, mijita, vayamos dentro para que la gente buena arregle eso, ¿sí?” Susurro rápidamente un último ‘gracias’ para Lance antes de correr dentro del cuartel, donde la Espada esperaba y ayudaba a los otros cautivos.

Lance miro a Shiro y Keith. Llegaba a una altura cercana del pecho de Shiro, lo que significaba que cualquier cosa que fuera, era bastante grande. Era casi tan alto como Keith, que miraba sorprendido. “¡¿Cómo te has transformado tan pronto?!” Keith exclamo. “¡Apenas y han pasado quince años!”

Lance encogió sus extraños hombros peludos. _Rosa estaba asustada, ¿así que...mi magia sólo me busco una forma menos aterradora?_

“¿Menos aterradora?” Shiro repitió con incredulidad. “Lance, te ves como un enorme...lobo...zorro...algo.”

_¡¿No sabes que soy?!_ Lance exclamo.

“Er...no,” Keith dijo. “Eres...solo mira.” Saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y lo puso en la cámara frontal para Lance.

Lance grito y se alejó. Se veía como un lobo y un zorro, aunque sin dudas no era ninguno de esos dos. Su pelaje era un tono más oscuro al de los zorros, mas castaño que rojizo, con claras secciones blancas en la punta de las grandes orejas y un color más claro por su mandíbula en la parte inferior, y una cola mullida. Su hocico, largas piernas, y cuello eran negros, y el pelaje de su nuca era más largo, elevado en una especie de...una extraña clase de melena como las hienas en _El Rey León_. Sus ojos eran redondos, café claro que brevemente parecían azules.

Lance no se veía como ningún animal que hubiera visto antes – tenía una extraña clase de cuerpo desproporcionado, con muy largas piernas, cuello y cabeza pequeños, y un porte que era extrañamente delicado y parecido al de un ciervo cuando comenzó a caminar cautelosamente para escrudiñar su reflejo de cerca. Su hocico, cuando lo abrió, estaba delineado por pequeños dientes afilados – no tan grandes o peligrosos como los de un lobo, con largos, delgados colmillos poco diferentes a los de un vampiro.

_¿Qué carajos es esto?_ Lance estaba tan perplejo como sus sires.

Shiro sacudió la cabeza. “No lo sé, Lance, pero será mejor que vuelvas a cambiar – tenemos que ayudar a la Espada ahí dentro.”

Lance titubeo. _... ¿Cómo me convierto de nuevo?_

“Uh…” Keith frunció el ceño. “Simplemente lo...haces.”

Lance trato de “Solo hacerlo.” No funcionó. Miro hacia Shiro, nervioso. También nervioso, Shiro hablo, “¿Y si intentas conectarte con tu magia?”

_¡Siempre estoy conectado con mi magia, genio!_

“¿Conéctate más?” Shiro sugirió débilmente.

_¡No cambio!_ Lance respondió. _Vamos, vamos, vamos…_

“Bueno, supongo que, por transformarte antes, no podrás hacerlo de vuelta tan fácilmente, asi que es una compensación,” Keith musito, elevando una ceja.

_¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTOY ATASCADO?_ Lance se lamentó, elevando una pata y mirándola con desesperanza. ¡ _No puedo estar atascado como este extraño animal para siempre!_

“Para siempre es ligeramente dramático,” Shiro suspiró. “Y te me haces bastante real.”

Lance se tiro de costado en el polvo dramáticamente, colgando la cabeza y agachando las orejas. _Bueno, entonces que soy, ¿huh?_

“Un perrito-poni,” Keith dijo, riéndose.

_Te voy a morder,_ Lance advirtió, entrecerrando los ojos y mostrando los dientes. Keith no parecía impresionado.

“Hey, Shiro, Keith, encontraron a – oh, Dios del cielo, ¿Qué es _eso_?” Thace detuvo sus pasos, mirando a Lance. Lance resoplo y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose y lanzando polvo por todos lados. Los ojos de Thace se abrieron cuando vio el cristal. “¿Lance? ¿Ya se ha transformado?”

“Si, pero ahora no parece poder hacerlo de regreso,” Shiro explico, arrodillándose y rascando a Lance tras las orejas. Lance se sentó en sus patas traseras y le dio una mirada seria antes de babear toda la mano de Shiro. “¡Augh! ¡Lance!”

_No me arrepiento,_ dijo Lance, mirándolo e intentando lucir tan dignamente posible con una línea de saliva todavía chorreando de su hocico. _¡Ustedes dos no parecen comprender la gravedad de la situación, gracias!_

“Lo hacemos, claro,” Shiro le aseguró, limpiando las manos en su camisa. “Estarás bien, Lance.” Le dio a Thace una mirada de disculpa. “¿Crees que puedan arreglárselas sin nosotros, al menos hasta que resolvamos esto?”

“Claro,” dijo Thace, asintiendo rápidamente. “¡La primera transformación es una etapa importante en la vida de un vampiro! Le diré a los otros – comuníquense cuando puedan volver. ¿Gustan que busque a Shay para que haga un portal para ustedes?”

“Eso sería increíble, gracias,” dijo Shiro.

Thace se apresuró dentro y apareció varios minutos después con Shay...y Hunk, quienes se asombraron en cuanto vieron a Lance. “Amigo, ¿En serio eres tú? Eres un...un…” Hunk frunció el ceño. “¿Qué eres?”

“Nadie sabe, mucho menos Lance,” Keith respondió amablemente. “Lo Googlearemos cuando lleguemos a casa.”

“¡Googlearlo! Keith dijo Googlearlo, estoy tan orgulloso.” Hunk hizo pistolas con los dedos.

Lance hablo, _Tienes treinta y tres, hermano, detente._ Afortunadamente para Hunk, solo los Sires de podían oír sus quejas.

“Tu también tienes técnicamente treinta y tres, Lance,” le dijo Shiro.

Lance le gruño. “Aw, el perrito esta de mal humor,” dijo Keith. Lance gruño más alto.

“Abriré el portal ahora, ¿Puedo?” Shay rio, dándole a Lance comprensivos mimos en la cabeza. “Eres una bestia hermosa, al menos.”

“¿Hermosa?” Hunk arrugo la nariz. “Claro, si tú lo dices, cariño...parece casi como si Sophie hubiera intentado hacer un zorro con colores equivocados.”

Sophie era la hija de cinco años de Shay y Hunk. Lance resoplo y golpeo a Hunk con su cola mientras Shay preparaba el portal. “Sophie es una artista increíble,” Shay respondió. “Ella no haría piernas tan desproporcionadas.”

Lance hizo el aterrador sonido de nuevo con indignación. Hunk se sujetó el pecho. “¡Casi me das un ataque, cristo, Lance!” sacudió su cabeza. “Dime cuando sepas en que mierda te has transformado, ¿Si? Porque ahora mismo, estoy comenzando a creer que es alguna clase de prehistórico zorro mutante.”

Lance se animó un poco. Aquello sonaba asombroso.

“Aquí esta,” Shay dijo, señalando hacia el portal. “¡Buena suerte, Lance! Creemos en ti.” Ella le arrojo un pequeño beso mientras seguía a Keith y Shiro por el portal.

*

Ya en casa, la situación de Lance no mejoró mucho. Aún no podía transformarse de vuelta, no importa cuando intentaba, y tras un par de hora de esfuerzos sin frutos, Lance se tiro en la alfombra del salón rendido. Keith estaba sentado en el sofá, buscando en su laptop. Regularmente, Lance estaría orgulloso de el por comprender la tecnología, pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupado revolándose en auto-compasión.

“¡A-ha!” Keith exclamó repentinamente. “¡Lo tengo!”

Lance elevo su cabeza con recelo. Shiro, sentándose en el suelo junto a él, dijo, “¿Si, Keith?”

“¡Miren!” Keith giro la pantalla de la laptop hacia ellos, y efectivamente, – Google Imágenes estaba repleto de fotos de la forma animal de Lance. “¡Eres un aguará guazú!”

“Entonces, ¿Es un lobo?” Shiro acaricio la desaliñada melena de Lance reflexivamente. “Huh.”

“No, en realidad, el artículo de Wikipedia dice que los aguará no son lobos,” Keith dijo.

Shiro parpadeo. “¿Un zorro, entonces?”

“Nope,” dijo Keith.

_Déjame ver eso, chico murciélago,_ Lance pidió, y salto en el sofá junto a él antes de que Shiro pudiera detenerlo.

“¡Lance, estas llenando de pelo los muebles!” protesto Shiro, levantándose para sentarse al otro lado de Keith.

Lance le sacó la lengua a Shiro y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Keith para verlo buscar por el artículo. Keith había desarrollado una específica fascinación con Wikipedia durante los últimos años, y era bastante lindo e irritante – de verdad, Lance no necesitaba saber cada detalle sobre el cataclismo de Nibiru o los posibles lazos del gobierno con Cicada 3301, pero le alegraba que Keith estuviera divirtiéndose.

“Es el mayor de los cánidos de América del Sur,” leyó Keith. “¡Wow, son de la misma región en que Altea estaba!”

_Oh, que risa,_ dijo Lance. _Muy gracioso, genética de transformación vampira. ¿Demasiadas regresiones?_

“Bueno, siendo justos, los jaguares y murciélagos vampiro son de Sur América, también,” Shiro señalo.

Keith prosiguió leyendo. “Es la única especie del genero _Chrysocyon_ , significa ‘perro dorado.’” Se giró para ver a Lance. “Lindo.” Lance lo lamio justo en la boca y lo miro farfullar indignado. “¡Ugh! Lance, eres asqueroso, basta. Yo no estoy encima de ti cuando soy un murciélago, ¡Apártate!”

Lance se alejó ante el rechazo, bajando las orejas, chillando desde su garganta y saltando del sillón para recostarse en el suelo con desaliento. “Oh, Lance, eso no,” Shiro suspiró, dándole a Keith una mirada y arrastrándose hacia Lance. Lance no miro hacia él, cubrió su cabeza con sus patas y gimoteo miserablemente.

Keith cerró su laptop y se acercó también, presionando sus manos ligeramente en el hombro de Lance. “¿Lance? Sabes lo que quería decir. No eres asqueroso. Te amamos, y vamos a hacer que vuelvas a transformarte.”

_¿Pero qué tal si no?_ Lance susurro. ¿ _Qué tal si tengo que quedarme a si para siempre? No quiero ser esto para siempre, incluso si son geniales. ¡Ni siquiera podré sostener sus manos si tengo malditas patas!_

“Pero nosotros podemos sostenerte,” Shiro le dijo lo más seriamente posible, y oprimió su pata frontal con sus manos. “Y no te quedaras asi para siempre – he escuchado de algunos casos como este antes. Lo peor que puede suceder, es que te quedes así unos días – pero volverás naturalmente, con el tiempo. Algunas veces solo toma un tiempo.”

“¿Cómo habías dicho que te transformaste?” Keith pregunto con curiosidad. “¿Qué la niña estaba asustada y tú no querías que lo estuviera?”

Lance asintió. _Rosa no dejaba que me acercara cuando me veía como...bueno, yo._ Tembló con tristeza, Keith y Shiro lo acariciaron tranquilizadoramente, lo cual ayudo…mucho, en realidad. _Y no quería controlarla, saben, ya había pasado por mucho...asi que me desespere, intente pensar en una solución, algo, cualquier cosa...y mi cristal se encendió, y me transforme. Fue bastante repentino._

“Era una situación estresante, y eres más joven que la mayoría de vampiros cuando se transforman,” Shiro reflexiono. “Tiene sentido que tu cuerpo y magia estén en un shock y necesiten un tiempo para recuperarse antes de intentar cambiar de vuelta. De hecho, probablemente sea mejor que te permitas ajustarte, Lance. Así, sería más fácil la próxima vez que lo hagas.”

Lance descubrió su rostro y los miro, esperanzado. _¿Si?_ ¿ _Realmente crees eso?_

“Así es,” dijo Shiro, y se inclinó para besar la cabeza de Lance, justo entre las orejas. “Vamos arriba, cariño. Ya amaneció, y algo de descanso nos hará bien a todos – Puedo oler el cansancio de ustedes dos y yo mismo estoy más que exhausto.”

“Después de un baño,” Keith añadió. Aun tenia sangre en toda la camiseta.

Pero Shiro negó la cabeza. “Sin baños – sólo dormir.”

“Pero –”

_Solo quítate esa estúpida camiseta, chico murciélago, no tienes que ser tímido,_ Lance dijo.

Rodando los ojos, Keith levanto la camiseta por su cabeza. “Que exigente,” suspiro, pero no sonaba molesto en absoluto, y rio incontrolablemente cuando Lance toco juguetonamente sus abdominales. “¿Cómo sigues siendo manoseador sin manos? Hmph.”

Lance empujo su cabeza en la mano de Keith y subió las escaleras, con sus Sires de cerca. Se sentía algo triste e inseguro de nuevo cuando entro en la habitación y se detuvo ante la cama, pero Shiro sacudió la cabeza e indico la cama, Lance subió asintiendo, acurrucándose entre ellos sobre su almohada. Shiro cerro firmemente las cortinas mientras los dorados rayos del sol iluminaban el bosque despierto, y los tres suspiraron en la comodidad de la fría penumbra que llego.

Cuando Lance cerro sus ojos, sintió un murmullo de magia en el aire, después una enorme presencia a su lado derecho, el brazo que Shiro puso sobre su cuello pesaba más. Los ojos de Lance se abrieron, y parpadeo en sorpresa ante la enorme pantera oscura, alegremente palmeando las sabanas. Los cálidos suspiros de Shiro viajaban entre sus orejas, y su pecho se removía con un ronroneo mientras decía, _Ya duérmete, Lance._

_Pero – llenaremos de pelo las sabanas,_ Lance comenzó.

Lance fue callado por una larga y aterciopelada ala, posándose sobre él y Shiro como una sábana. ¿ _A quién le importa?_ Dijo Keith, acurrucándose más cerca del lado izquierdo de Lance. _Es nuestra cama._ Acaricio la melena de Lance y añadió, _Hm...es justo como dije, hace todos esos años atrás cuando te convertimos. Tu forma animal es algo astuto, veloz, y bello._ Keith rio. _Y algo peculiar._

_Justo como tú,_ Shiro asintió.

_Los amo a ambos,_ Lance les dijo con sentimiento, y la lengua de Shiro paso suavemente sobre su mejilla.

Se fue a dormir cálido, contento, y amado.

*

Se despertó cálido, contento, y amado también.

Oh, y desnudo. Ya no más como un animal. Eso también.

“ _¡SIIII!_ ” Lance gritó, enderezándose de golpe en la cama y dando un golpe en dirección al techo.

Shiro y Keith también estaban despiertos, desnudos y no eran ya animales, lo cual era una ganancia para todos, en realidad.

“Extraño al silencioso Lance,” Keith bostezo, golpeándolo sin entusiasmo con una almohada.

“No, no lo haces,” Lance respondió, y lo beso con firmeza hasta que Keith se derritió entre las sabanas y envolvió una pierna alrededor de su cintura, jadeando sugerentemente en su boca.

“No, no lo hago,” Keith coincidió con sencillez en un complacido jadeo cuando Lance se alejó e inmediatamente comenzó a tomar su cuello. “Heh – Shiro, creo que Lance extraño poder besarnos – ¡ah!”

Shiro rio y envolvió la espalda de Lance, acariciando sobre la piel de Lance, suave y concienzudo. “Te dije que estaría bien, bebé,” murmuró. “Sabíamos que podías hacerlo.”

Lance seguido se había preguntado si alguna vez dejaría de creerse el chico más afortunado. A este paso, pensó, con Keith sonriendo en tranquila dicha hacia él y Shiro abrazándolo con toda su gentil fuerza, quizás no.

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui pueden escuchar el sonido que hace Lance en su forma animal


End file.
